


Something Wicked

by Mystik



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you say Bloody Mary three times in front of a mirror, your darkest secret will come to surface and kill you. Seto Kaiba is gonna learn that lesson the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by JennieB. Winner of the SS Challenge at A Dragon's Lair group.

The laugh echoed throughout the room, as the music and the liquor ran wild that night. Honda laughed harder, clutching to Otogi's side to stop himself from falling off of his chair – not that the green-eyed boy was in any better state. Jou arched one eyebrow at his friend.

"Come on, it's funny!" exclaimed Honda at seeing that look.

"It's ridiculous! Since when is taking pictures of Seto naked in the locker room that funny?"

"Oh, you just saying that because you want to keep these pictures all for yourself," said Otogi matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, whatever," murmured Jou as he looked away, trying to hide his blush.

Hondas was going to say something in response, but Anzu choose that moment to insert herself between him and the young CEO. She was obviously drunk, and giggling.

"We're going to play a game. Do you want to join?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Jou answered as he got up from the chair and pulled her away from their friends. "You guys are coming, or what?"

"Go ahead. We want some quality time, thank you very much," said Honda as he waved at them. "Now, disappear."

 

The blond rolled his eyes and followed the girl out of the living room and onto the balcony. They were at Ryou's house, and the view from there was incredible. The owner of the house was already there and embracing with Yugi, who was on his way to becoming completely drunk. There was also some girl from his class named Mizuki, and her boyfriend, Carl. They were seated at the chairs surrounding a little white table, forming a circle.

"So what are we going to play?"

"Truth or Dare."

Everybody around the table groaned at the answer, even Mizuki. Anzu snorted and picked up a forgotten bottle of beer that was lying on the ground. "Come on, it's a must at these sorts of parties!" exclaimed the girl as she spun the bottle. It pointed between Jou and Yugi.

"Okay…truth or dare?" the blond asked, obviously a little annoyed.

"Ahn…truth?" answered the short teen.

The blond frowned as he tried to think of a good question, and then suddenly he smiled. Maybe now would be the time to solve his dilemma. "Okay then. Yugi, who's the passive in your relationship?"

The white-haired boy gasped, blushing hard. Yugi, at that point, was too drunk to care. "Ryou is the passive."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Anzu, her surprise echoed by the shocked faces of Mizuki, Carl and Jou.

"Love!" Ryou was blushing even harder now.

Jou started laughing hard, now finding the game somewhat more enjoyable. He reached for the bottle and spun, the object landing between Anzu and Mizuki.

"Mizuki, truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered the blond girl as she entwined her arms with her boyfriend.

Anzu thought for a moment, and then smiled wickedly. She got up and started to speak. "Since it's Halloween, let's give you a dare that fits the party. I want you to go to the bathroom and speak Bloody Mary three times in front of the mirror."

"What? No, I'm not gonna do that!" The blond girl was now trembling.

"Come on, it's just a dare. Nothing will happen," Carl said softly.

"Besides, we are all going together to make sure you do it," finished Anzu.

"Fine." Mizuki said angrily.

 

They all left the balcony, following Mizuki to the bathroom. They caught Honda and Otogi making out on the couch, and Jou just sighed, wishing that Seto would get there really soon. The brunette had needed to go to the company to solve some problems, but he had promised he would show up at the party, even if it was only to rescue him from there. He smiled at the memory, but soon, returned to the present when he saw the blond girl enter the bathroom and leave the door ajar. She gulped and faced the mirror.

"Okay…" she sighed. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

He almost expected to something happen, but when Mizuki left the bathroom and hugged her boyfriend, he let out a sigh of disappointment. He turned around and went to the kitchen to grab a beer for himself. He took a long gulp from the glass he held in his hand, and after a moment he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind. He tensed, but relaxed as soon as he heard the soft tenor.

"Bored?"

 

Jou smiled and turned around, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's, and grinning when the other responded enthusiastically. Soon they separated to breathe, and Jou rested his forehead against the broad chest. "What took you so long?"

"The idiots who call themselves engineers," answered Seto smoothly as his hand caressed lightly up and down on the blond's back. "So…I'm going to ask again. Bored?"

"You have no idea," Jou said as he laughed quietly. "I even played truth or dare! How boring is that?"

"Poor puppy."

The blond looked up and saw the spark of humor in those azure eyes, and his heart fluttered at the sight. It never ceased to amaze him, even after one year of dating, how only he could bring out that spark in Seto. "So, have you come to rescue me or what?" questioned the blond, and he started to draw little circles on the chest in front of him with a fingertip.

"Maybe yes, maybe not. What do you suggest?" the brunette asked as he lowered his head to whisper in his lover's ear. "We could get out of this party and see if you can win a trick or a treat from me."

A shiver of pleasure ran down Jou's spine at that sentence, millions of images immediately coming alive in his horny little mind. He licked his lips and sighed, the sound slightly shaky. "They are both good? The trick and the treat?"

"They are both delicious," the brunette answered as he grabbed his lover's ass possessively.

Jou moaned, the sound muffled a bit by Seto's shirt. He encircled the brunette's neck with his arms, his nails grazing the sensitive skin at the young CEO's nape. He wondered if they could make it back to the mansion. Hell, if he was being honest, he knew they wouldn't even make to the car.

Both lovers were startled from their lust-induced fog when they heard a scream. In fact, it was a very familiar scream.

"Otogi?"

"What the fuck did that jerk do now?" Seto sighed.

"Yeah, let's see, and then get the hell out of here," said Jou.

 

They left the kitchen and exchanged curious looks at seeing the panic on everybody's faces. Neither Otogi nor any of his other friends were around to explain what had happened. He saw Mizuki crying against Carl's arm, and he went to her.

"Mizuki? What the hell happened?"

"He's dead! Oh my God, it was her!"

"What? Who's dead, what are you talking about?"

Carl was the one who answered. "Otogi. We heard him screaming, and then we went to see what had happened and…" He swallowed.

"It was her! He was bleeding on the floor of the bathroom, and his eyes were gone. It was Bloody Mary! I told you she was real, and now he's dead!"

The blond stepped back and let go of Seto's hand. He ran to the bathroom and found his best friend, Honda, gently holding the dead body of Otogi, screaming and cursing. The brunette's green shirt was stained with his own blood, and in place of those alluring green eyes, there were just empty, black spaces.

"Oh my God…"

 

What the fuck?!

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter two

The next two days were ones of absolute grief and fright for the students of Domino High – especially the ones that had been at Ryou's house on the fated night. Honda, in particular, hadn't shown up at school since. None of his friends knew what to say or do to comfort him. The funeral had been silent and disturbing. CEO's and public figures from all around the city had shown up, paying their last respects to Otogi. Jou was at his best friend's side, and Seto was beside him, silent as the grave. What they could possibly say? Newspapers and television stations from around the city had started to investigate and speculate about the causes of death for the raven-haired CEO. Otogi's friends had been called to the police station, to give their statements, but after those initial two days, the case had been dropped due to a lack of evidence. Jou had gone every day to Honda's house because he just knew that if he left his friend alone, he would do something stupid. He was one of only a few people who knew how much Honda had loved Otogi. And during his visits, he couldn't help but remember the words Mizuki had spoken at the party.

**" _It was her! He was bleeding on the floor of the bathroom, and his eyes were gone. It was Bloody Mary! I told you she was real, and now he's dead!"_**

 

That couldn't have been real. Even if was – which it couldn't be, Jou reminded himself – Mizuki had been the one to speak her name into the mirror. So why was Otogi dead? And would it happen again?

"Jou?"

The blond shook himself from his thoughts and looked at his best friend. "Yes Honda?"

"Do you think…it had something to do with the 'Bloody Mary' thing?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Was he reading minds now?!

"Mizuki came here to talk with me," Honda replied with a sigh. He had been doing that a lot lately. "She looked so guilty and sad. But…it's just her imagination, isn't it? That's not possible; this is just a legend!"

"That's what I was going to tell you," the blond lied, and he reached out to touch his friend's arm. "There's no way some random chick could come out of the mirror and kill Otogi. Besides…Mizuki was the one who called for her."

Honda shook his head and whispered, "I can't stop seeing those black holes in place of his green eyes, Jou. It's like, burned in my brain; I can't remove it. And…" The brunette sighed again. "After all of the weird things that have happened to us, I'm not so sure that this is just a legend."

"But it doesn't make sense!" Jou was trying to make Honda's mind turn away from the subject.

"I know it doesn't, okay? But…look at the facts man!" Honda got up and went to the window, observing the day outside. It was chilly, and the sky was overcast.

The blond got up from the bed and approached his friend, stopping when he was beside him. He leaned against the glass with his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to think of something to say that could alleviate some of the pain in Honda's heart. But all he could think about was one thing:

' _It will happen again?'_

* * *

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He had to do something to ease her sadness, but he didn't know what would accomplish that. And then he had an idea. "Mizuki, could you come here for a minute?"

The blond girl entered the bathroom and hugged her boyfriend from behind, pressing a kiss to his naked shoulder blades. "What is it baby?"

"I want you to hear something," the boy said and he looked into her blue eyes through the reflection of the mirror. "Bloody Mary…"

"No, stop!" exclaimed Mizuki, stepping back.

"…Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

The girl started to breathe faster. One minute passed. Then two. Carl smirked. "See? Nothing happened. We can wait longer if you want."

Mizuki approached him again, and hugged him forcefully. "Don't do that again, please!"

He put his hands over hers. "I want to stop your suffering. It was not your fault, baby; it was bad luck, bad timing."

"Okay…okay. I will stop thinking about this, but promise me you won't do something like that again!"

He kissed her hand. "I promise."

 

She smiled and made him turn around so she could kiss him on the lips. They embraced for several minutes until she finally stepped back and smiled. "I guess I will let you take that shower now."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" teased the boy.

"I will wait for you outside," Mizuki giggled, kissing him one more time before leaving the bathroom.

Carl smiled and then sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror again. He bent his head to splash some water on his face, and he notice that his reflection stayed in place. He grabbed a towel and dried his face. When he looked up again, he frowned. Something was wrong. The reflection snarled, and Carl stepped back with a gasp. The reflection of his own face was staring at him intensely, and he felt something odd burning inside of him.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

He was going crazy. It was the only way he could explain the fact that his reflection had just  _talked_  to him. He started to breathe faster. It was no mistake. His body was burning.

"You didn't tell her how you killed that little kid? How immature and irresponsible you are for running away, without helping him, after you hit that boy with your bike? You are a murderer!" The reflection's words were cruel and cold. Blood started to roll down the reflection's cheeks, coming out from his eyes. "Nobody knew what happened to that little boy, and his mother cried for months. You never opened your pretty little mouth, did you?"

Carl touched his cheek and noticed it was wet. He looked at his fingertips and gasped. Blood. He looked at the reflection again, and more blood poured from his eyes.

"Murderer! Immature! Irresponsible! You don't deserve to live!" screamed the reflection, his own voice echoing in his ears.

His whole body convulsed and he screamed in pain, his back hitting the wall behind him. He dropped to the floor, his blood burning, his eyes hurting like hell, and then he remembered the little boy he had killed accidentally over a year ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" mumbled the boy.

More blood poured from his eyes until one of them exploded. He screamed, his mind barely conscious of its surroundings. He saw the blurry outline of a shadow enter the door, and heard the scream of terror. He knew it was Mizuki, and in that second he was terribly sorry for ever doubting her fears.

"Carl! Oh my God!"

He gave her a weak smile before he started convulsing on the floor. His second eye exploded and bled all over the white floor. His last breath came as a gasp for forgiveness.

"No, don't you do this to me!"

The blond girl screamed again as she grabbed at her boyfriend's dead body and saw the two black holes that had replaced his once beautiful hazel eyes.

_  
_TBC.


	3. Chapter three

"This can't continue."

"I know."

"This isn't something I ever seen before," Yami said as he looked through the photos at the computer.

Yugi frowned, and beside him, Ryou sighed. Jou was against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest.

"This 'Bloody Mary' thing is just a myth," said Seto, who was seated on a chair.

"Sometimes myths are created to cover the truth," Bakura explained from his place beside Yami, and the former pharaoh agreed with a nod.

"Please. You really want to believe in that?" The brunette snorted.

The blond approached the young CEO and seated himself on his lap. He hadn't quite believed in this myth thing either, but after they had learned about the death of Carl, he was not so sure any more. And Mizuki…she couldn't stop babbling about how her boyfriend had said that name in front of the mirror.

"What's the legend behind the Bloody Mary myth again?" asked Yami.

"If you say her name in front of a mirror three times, she will come and rip your eyes out," Jou explained.

"Well, actually…"

Everybody looked at Ryou. The British boy just sighed and scratched his head.

"What is it hikari?" urged Bakura, a frown creasing his brow. He had a bad feeling about this.

"The legend about Bloody Mary that I know is slightly different, that's all," Ryou explained as he looked at all of them.

"How's that?" asked Yami, his voice sounding curious. He closed out of the website that was broadcasting the news about of Otogi's and Carl's deaths.

"Well, the legend I heard says that if you say her name in front of the mirror three times, she will come. But she will only rip your eyes out if you carry a dark secret that involves somebody's death." He looked at his yami. "Maybe that's why Mizuki didn't die that day at my house."

"Well, then why did Carl die? He killed someone?"

"He hit a boy with his bike a year ago," explained Jou, and everybody turned their eyes to him. "That's what he told me once when we went to a party, and he got completely wasted. That was before Mizuki started dating him, and I'm guessing that he never told her. Apparently, he didn't tell anyone else."

Yami put a finger on his lips, pondering over what he had just heard. "That explains a lot. But what about Otogi?"

Everybody fell silent. Finally, it was Seto who spoke. "Do you all remember the story about that guy who jumped off of the Brington's bridge, over two years ago?"

"The one who left a wife and three kids?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, that one. He was an employee of Otogi's company."

"What? How do you know that?" exclaimed Jou as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"That was big news in the corporate circles," he replied with a shrug. "That employee apparently tried to steal some big project from Otogi to sell to the highest bidder. Otogi discovered it and fired him, and then threatened him of a lawsuit if he tried to look for a job near Domino again. Two days later…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Wow." That little word summed up everything.

"Okay," Bakura exclaimed, opening his arms to emphasize his point. "And how the fuck do we stop this?!"

"Obviously, this legend started with a spirit that had died a violent death," Yami said.

"Obviously," Bakura said with a snort.

"Well, we have to find somebody who died in a way that fits with the description of Bloody Mary."

"Are you listening to what you're saying?!" exclaimed Seto as he stood up from the chair, almost dropping Jou to the ground in the process. "Are you guys really talking about finding a ghost?"

"What's so strange, rich boy?" asked Bakura. "If memory serves me right, Yami and I were spirits once upon a time."

Seto growled furiously, and he rubbed his head in annoyance. "This is ridiculous." And with that final statement, he left the room.

Jou looked at his friends, pleading with his amber eyes for them to forgive the brunette for his outburst. Then, he left as well to go after Seto. He knew that in times like this, the other would often do something he would regret later.

* * *

"Seto, please wait!" exclaimed Jou as he grabbed him by his arm.

"What?!" growled the young CEO as he turned around.

Jou stepped back and frowned. He had never seen the other that furious. He tried to calm down his heart, which was beating fast in his chest. "Look…I know how you are about these things, but come on! You know something is seriously wrong in this situation!"

"I know it's something not right, but ghosts? Give me a break, Katsuya," Seto said, his voice low and serious.

The blond took another step back. His boyfriend only used his first name when he was really mad. Jou snarled and his temper rose. "You are a fucking idiot, that's what you are, Seto! How do you explain their deaths then?"

"Something that doesn't have anything to do with some chick's ghost, I'm sure!" Seto snarled back.

"You know what? I think you are afraid. Afraid what we might see if we dig any deeper." He smirked in triumph when he saw something flicker in those blue eyes. "You are such a pussy, Kaiba."

That had been the wrong thing to say. Jou saw nothing more than a blur, and then his back hit the wall of the living room. Seto was staring at him with a silent, cold fury.

"Don't you ever say that again." He grabbed his arm and turned him around, holding his back against his broad chest. They were both staring at a full length mirror that was in the small corridor that led upstairs. "Do you want to know if I'm afraid? I'll just have to prove you."

Jou widened his eyes. "Don't do this."

"Why not? Afraid Katsuya?" Seto asked with a sneer. He looked at the mirror again. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary."

"No! You idiot!" screamed the blond as he squirmed out of Seto's grasp and turned around to face him.

"You know where to find me," Seto said in a low tone before he turned around and left Yugi's house.

Yami and the others arrived in the living room to find Jou cursing all the gods above.

* * *

Seto was looking straight ahead as he drove his car, his heart beating fast with both adrenaline and anger. Why did Jou have to be such an idiot sometimes? It wasn't that those two deaths seemed any less weird to him, but start to looking for ghosts? For heaven's sake!

He stamped on the accelerator, making his car go well beyond the speed limit. He really wanted to punch something. "Idiot." He knew that some time later, he would regret saying those things to the blond, and even more for participating in that stupid ghost story. But at the time, he hadn't been thinking straight, and he had just wanted to prove his point to the blond. "I just hope they tire of this stupidity soon."

He looked in the rearview mirror, and he saw a shadow flicker. He frowned and looked ahead again, only to see a girl staring right back at him. He turned the wheel fast, on reflex, and the car left the road, hitting the nearby tree. He smashed his forehead against the window and then his body fell back against the seat. Blood started to run down his face, and in the broken glass, the girl disappeared.

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter four

Jou entered the hospital with quick steps and approached the reception desk. He leaned against the counter, his amber eyes wide in panic. "Excuse me, I came here to see Seto Kaiba."

"Are you related to the patient?" asked the nurse, without even bothering to look at him.

"Yes, I'm his  _boyfriend_ ," Jou replied angrily.

The old woman looked up at that, and stared at him for good five minutes before typing something at the computer. A moment later, she gave him a visitor's ID card.

"He's in room 405. Down this corridor, second left."

"Thank you," the blond replied sarcastically as he turned and walked away. He soon found the room and entered, only to find some other nurse there checking Seto's vital signs. She looked over when the door was opened, and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, dear. He just has a bit of a concussion. I think that by tomorrow morning, he can go home."

Jou let out the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. He approached the bed and sat down on a nearby plastic chair to wait. The nurse left after a few minutes, and then they were alone. The blond approached the uncomfortable chair to the bed, and took the pale hands between his. When the hospital had called looking for him, the blond had almost had a stroke. After Seto had said those words in front of the mirror, he hadn't known what to expect, if anything. He had no idea if the brunette had something to do with someone's death. "I know I'm worrying for nothing, but…" Jou's whisper trailed off as he gave a small squeeze to the pale hand. He drew closer, and his nose touched the bare arms in a caress, his eyes falling closed. He couldn't even think of the possibility of some ghost – or whatever it was – killing Seto. He wouldn't let it happen. "I'll kill her again before she can get you."

* * *

"Here! I found it!"

Bakura approached his hikari and looked over his shoulder from where he sat at the computer. He arched one eyebrow as he read. "How did you find this, Ryou?"

"I have my sources," answered the white-haired teen with a smile.

"Read it to us, koi?" Yugi asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Okay." Ryou turned his eyes to the screen. "Maho Sugihara, age seventeen. She was found dead, in front of a mirror, with her eyes ripped out. The investigators said at the time that the removal of the eyes had likely been done by a medical expert, probably the killer. The prime suspect was this doctor named Makoto Hitsuji. The police said his wife had divorced him a few months before the murder because she suspected he was having an affair with this girl, a patient of his."

"Wow," exclaimed Yami, who was now looking over Ryou's other shoulder. "And what happened to him?"

"Three months after the murder, he was found dead on his bathroom floor. Guess how?"

"Let me guess...without his fucking eyes?" Bakura answered.

"Yes, that's it," said Ryou with a smile.

"And how do we know this is the one?"

"I'm glad you asked, love." The British teen typed something at the keyboard. "I found out that she also had double citizenship. Her American name was…Mary Carpenter."

"When did you become so intelligent?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"I want to be a journalist."

"You're doing very well so far," the former pharaoh said.

"Okay, we've probably identified the ghost, but how do we end this thing?" Yugi pondered.

"You don't know?" Ryou asked.

"Why, do you?" Yugi replied, obviously surprised.

"Well…yeah." The British teen scratched his head. "The legend I told you guys about also says that breaking the mirror where she appears will end the curse upon the person."

"We have to talk with Jou," concluded Yami.

"He's at the mansion, right?"

"Yeah, he hasn't left the mansion since Kaiba's accident."

"I would be freaked out if I was seeing this Bloody Mary chick all over the place as well!" Bakura exclaimed with a shudder.

"I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts," Yami teased as he glanced at him.

The former tomb robber glared at him for a moment, and then in one swift move, he knocked him down to the floor, and was straddling him. "I will make you pay for your words, Pharaoh," growled Bakura.

"Oh, I'm counting on that."

"Jesus, get a room you two." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Or you both could just leave," replied Bakura, who was now starting to kiss and bite the former pharaoh's neck.

"Come on, love, let's call Jou," Ryou said, avoiding the couple on the floor and leaving the room with Yugi.

* * *

The blond sighed as he heard the brunette wake up from his afternoon nap. A moment later he entered the master's bedroom, went to the bed, and sat down on the edge. "Seto…how was your sleep?"

The young CEO didn't say anything, just remained still with his eyes closed. "Is everything covered?"

The blond wanted to cry at hearing the weak tone. "Yes, it is."

Seto opened his eyes and looked at his lover, his blue irises full of panic. He'd been like that for the last few days. "Sorry."

Jou moved closer to the other and laid down at his side. "For what?"

"For not believing you," the brunette sighed. "But…you know how I am with this kind of thing and…"

"I know." Jou shifted even closer. "I shouldn't have told you that you were a pussy."

Seto chuckled, and Jou smiled at the first sparkle of amusement he'd seen in days. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, I know you didn't." The blond kissed him lightly on the lips and looked him in the eyes…only to be shoved away a moment later. He saw Seto back off to the other side of the bed and draw his knees up to his chest. He dropped his head against them and closed his eyes tightly.

"What? What happened?" exclaimed Jou, approaching the other once again.

"Your eyes…" The tenor was muffled. "They reflect her."

Jou blinked and then sighed deeply as he got up from the bed. He wanted to say something, anything that would comfort his lover, but he didn't have the words, and now he couldn't even stay close to him!

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. He left the bedroom, going for the extension that rang in one of the guest rooms, giving the young CEO some privacy. "Hello?"

"Jou! It's Yugi! We found the answer!"

"What?" The blond was lost for a few seconds. "You mean…you found a way?"

"Yes! Ryou found the girl who probably is…you know who." He heard his friend take a breath before he continued. "All we have to do is stay in front of a mirror where she will appear, and then smash the mirror."

"That's it?"

"Yes, but it has to be done by someone who has said her name."

"No," the blond replied immediately. "I will not involve Seto in this; he can't even look me in the eyes, Yugi!" As soon as he had said those words, he heard a 'click' that signified someone had just hung up another extension. "Seto...Yugi, I've got go!" Without waiting for an answer, the blond hung up the phone and ran to the Seto's bedroom, only to find that the door was locked. "Seto, open this door, now!"

This wasn't happening to him!

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter five

"Seto, God damn it, open this fucking door!" Jou banged against the heavy wooden door, trying to open it, but like all the others in Kaiba's mansion, it was thick. He was growing more panicked by the minute, and the fact that Seto was not answering his calls was even more troublesome. He stepped back and ran, heading for the backyard. He would take that damned door down at any cost!

* * *

Seto hung up the phone and got up from the bed, walked over to the door, and locked it. Then, he moved to the full length mirror he had in front of the bed. Watching themselves was one of their shared kinks, but now…the mere sight of that object sent chills down his spine. From what he'd overheard, it sounded as though all he had to do was wait for the spirit to appear and then smash the mirror. He could do that. Taking a deep breath, he approached it and grabbed the sheet that was covering the glass. He pulled at the piece of cloth, and it fell down at his feet. He stepped back and watched himself in the mirror, his breath coming in quick pants, all his body expecting something, anything to happen. "Where is she?" whispered Seto, still staring at the mirror. The girl that had been haunting him for days was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, his reflection tilted its head to the right side, as if studying him. The brunette stepped back and grabbed the closest thing at hand, in this case, a candlestick. The reflection just laughed, the same sound as his own laugh. "Afraid Kaiba? You should be," his reflection whispered. "After all, not even your little lover knows everything about you, does he? How cruel and cold you can be to achieve your goals."

"What the fuck?" the young CEO exclaimed as he felt his body starting to burn.

"You don't remember? Let me remind you: Gozaburo Kaiba." The reflection smirked when he saw the tremble in those pale hands. "Did you really think that you could hide the truth from the world forever? How you killed your own stepfather to assume his place at his Corporation?!"

Seto gasped as he felt an ache deep inside of him. He looked at the mirror again and saw the blood running down his reflection's cheek, from his eyes.

"You are a cold blooded murderer! That's what you are! You didn't hesitate one single second before pushing him through that window, and you would do it again if it meant you could take his place!"

"That's…not..true," gasped the brunette as he fell to his knees. He touched his cheek and felt something wet.

"I can see the truth in your heart," was the cold reply.

The brunette screamed in pain as he felt his eyes burning, his blood burning. He could hear the cold laugh of that macabre reflection.

"You deserve to die for your crime."

"Not if I smash you first, bitch!"

Seto looked up, and through his pained gaze he saw Jou smash a hammer against the mirror, the sharp pieces of glass falling all over the floor. A shriek echoed through the room, and a gray puff of smoke escaped out of the empty mirror frame.

"Oh God, Seto!" The blond approached and supported his boyfriend's weight as he lifted him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so," came the weak reply.

"You jerk! Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?"

 

Seto only smiled before passing out.

* * *

"So…is he fine now?"

"Yes, he is." Mokuba sighed. "But that's not why I asked if I could stay over, Yugi."

"Why is it, then?" The short teen frowned, obviously confused.

Bakura, who was all the way over on the bed, laughed. "Are you sure you are the man in the relationship, Yugi? Even I can tell that those two are going to be going at it like bunnies. A near death experience can do that to you."

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Yami, who was still asleep, his face hidden in the curve of the former tomb robber's neck.

Mokuba laughed nervously and blushed. "Actually…"

"I don't wanna know," interrupted Yugi, who was now blushing as well. "You can stay here for the night."

"Thanks Yugi."

* * *

Jou grabbed the headboard, clutching at the wood with all his strength, biting down on his lips until he tasted blood. "Fuck…" He felt that low burn as Seto penetrated him, inch by delicious inch, until his lover was fully sheathed. The brunette breathed hotly against his nape, his mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses. "Seto…" the blond moaned again, his fingers turning white against the wood from gripping it so tightly. "Fuck me already." He felt the brunette slide out of his body felt him kiss him in that way that made his body tingle.

"How do you want it?"

The low tenor made his cock pulse with desire. "Hard…gentle…slow…fast. I don't fucking care!" exclaimed the blond, his voice failing because of his ragged breathing. "I want to still be able to feel you inside me next week."

Seto growled and bit his neck before he slammed back into him, tearing a scream from the blond – one that was full of both pain and pleasure. Finally, he stopped his pleasured torture and thrust into his lover with full force. The bed started to shake with their movements, their bodies glued tightly to one another as they fuelled their passion.

"God…more, more, more!" demanded the blond as he lowered his head and moaned at the lustful fire that was consuming him. One of his hands grabbed his cock, and he started to jerk off in time with the other's thrusts.

The sight was too erotic for the brunette to bear. He hastened his pace, one of his hands grabbing Jou by his golden hair and tugging his head back, their mouths clashing in a torrid kiss. He felt Jou moan into his mouth and contract his muscles around Seto's cock. Both were approaching the edge quickly.

"Fuck…Seto…I…" Jou gasped as soon as the kiss had ended, and he felt a shiver run down his spine, the sensation radiating out and making it feel like all his blood was boiling. But it was such a delicious burn.

The brunette left finger marks on the blond's waist from gripping him tightly as he felt his orgasm rock his body, feeling his seed fill Jou's passage. He heard the growl escape the lips of his lover, and knew that he had reached his end as well.

The tangled bodies fell exhaustedly to the bed, and the brunette slid out of the blond and turned him over in his arms. The kiss was languorous and full of passion, his blue eyes open, looking into the amber ones. His heart made a distinct thump in his chest when all he found in those golden irises was love. Nothing else.

 

 

THE END


End file.
